Frosted Pumpkins ROTG Jack Frost Love Story
by RokonChan
Summary: As a warning there might be some strong content in this story so message me if you have many complaints or are offended, review if you have any ideas on how to improve this story or what you thought about it. Oh and there are some spoiler alerts, not many though. Please leave reviews, I like to read feedback as it brings new ideas and tells me if I'm doing a good job or not.
1. Past and death

**~First person~**

Even when I was a child I could see them, if I believed or not it didn't matter.

They were spirits and for as long as I can remember I've been able to see, hear and even sometimes touch them until the day of my own death.

I knew it was going happen but what happened after came as a big surprise to me.

I met the moon, which was strange as I heard of 'The Man in The Moon' but never did I imagine it... no... HE was real... I know that sounds stupid as I see everything else but it made sense to me once I thought about it.

I'd look up at the full moon and felt that everything in the world would be right no matter what happened, I could never explain why... though I wasn't complaining, that kind of comfort was what I sometimes needed and was very rare to me.

My life was what you could say was far from easy; I was born in what you would call the dark ages, along with my older brother.

There we all lived in a happy family home; our farther was a great man and our mother the kindest hearted woman the village ever knew.

Our father too could see those that had passed on to the other world, though we kept this a secret from the villagers for we would be burnt at the stake for being what they would call gifted people "Witches".

Our mother did not hold such gifts but was never afraid to believe in what we had told her and with that believeth soon she too would see the spirits that guarded the children, with that gentle smile of hers and soft happy glow... most would say she was an angel with her long golden locks and sapphire gem eyes.

She would tell the children of our village stories of wonder and hope, showing them the ones that kept them safe from the bogie man, yes I knew him well too.

After the other adults heard of the stories their children were telling them, they looked upon my family in concern.

Such tales of fairies that collect teeth and bunnies that hid eggs was insanity to them! The village was very close minded only believing in the lord above.

Our family was accused of witch craft and trying to bring the children down to hell with them, me and my brother watched helplessly as our father was burnt at the stake with the horrid memory imprinted into our 10 year old minds.

Our mother risked her everything to save my brother's life and my own as she told the villager elders nothing of my gift and so we were banished from that village... we came upon my mother's home village 'Burgess' where she had grown and where our grandparents lived.

They took us in with warm arms after scolding my mother for marrying what they saw was a warlock and looked upon their grandchildren in pity naming us half breeds.

The loss of our father took a great toll on my mother as she passed on not long after of a broken heart, from that day the look of our grandparents changed towards my brother and myself.

They hated how we were the only ones to live through this and not their dear daughter, my older brother held more of her features than I did so he was more... cherished. I looked more like my father with deep chestnut hair and emerald eyes... and so they raised my brother properly as I was cast aside like the wasteful child they just feed and watered every day.

They didn't beat me or anything they just couldn't look at me as I reminded them of the sin that killed their daughter, either way my brother and I refused to part and remained close as we were since the day of our birth.

It might come as a shock to most to find out we're twins, we don't hold the same features or gifts but we share the date of our birth, October 31.

Three years had passed and the nights in the village we came to call home seemed darker than normal, something... no... more like a gut feeling told me to stay inside tonight, being the way I was I ignored the warning and left my brother to sleep in his bed alone.

I never missed a full moon and I wasn't going to start now. I walked the empty streets of this normally busy village feeling a pair of eyes watching me before hearing a dark chuckle echo, I saw shadows peek through the corner of my sight. Turning swiftly on my heels I see someone else had chosen to take on the darkness and sneak out at night.

He was a young boy about my age maybe a even a year older with brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing what my grandparents would call peasant clothing or what I would say the poor's clothing as that was my politest way of saying it.

Regretfully I had to agree at the point when I noticed this boy had nothing to warm his bare feet, I asked why he didn't wear any shoes only to be answered by,

"I don't feel the cold."

I said no more on the matter as I felt a snow ball hit my face, with a giggle I returned fire and we played into night with no troubles on our mind till we saw the first light of sun peek under the mountains.

We returned to the village to see my grandparent's very unimpressed faces, my grandmother slapped me harshly across the face calling me a whore... at the time I didn't even know the meaning of the word!

From that day on I wasn't allowed to see the boy again and if I ever spoke of him I was beaten till my body couldn't move, looking back on it now it was understandable with me being 13 and him 14... most were married by that age or engaged maybe even bearing their first child but being locked up so I could only watch him from the window was overacting.

I never even got his name... I guess that was the price I paid for mingling with the poor... yes that's right, I came from a rich family of high standards and morals so such actions were unheard of and frowned upon... so I suppose you could say my grandparents were ashamed of their granddaughter.

I was locked away in my room from days on end while my brother had started to be taught the ways of being a gentleman... I soon became lonely, that's when I met him.

Pitch Black.

He came to my room often in hopes he would scare me and he got what he wished, he pulled my fears before my eyes and taunted me with them night after night.

My lack of sleep only played in his favour before I started to get used to his torture and yawned at them, in truth... because he had played all my fears before me I became unafraid, started to face my fears instead of run.

I taught myself of laugh at what Pitch did and I honestly did start to find it funny, I somewhat enjoyed all the spooky things he could do, I'm sure this shocked him as many would normally fear him but not me... I just give him a,

"HAHA!" At this he would get angry with me, he knew he couldn't hurt me 'cause of my powers to protect myself from bad spirits with my aura just as my father had taught me before his death; but as long as I could see him I guess that's all he really needed.

By the age of 14 I became more upfront with people, I liked watch how they acted from my window, I figured out their movements as they went on their way... like when they lied or felt fear... even happiness and jealousy... I knew about it. You could say I now knew the villager's deepest secrets, letting feel a false sense of security that their lies were still unknown.

Upon my new found bravery I set on to ask Pitch what had been nipping away at my mind for some time, why would he only come to me?

I never saw him around any other child and as he had told me before he can't be in two places at the same time even if he tried, which made me wonder so much why he came to me... surely I wasn't the only one with the gift of seeing the dead?

His answer shocked me from the fact something like that could come from him... though something in my gut told me not to believe him... his body looked like he was telling the truth but my gut wasn't having any of it.

"You're the only one that can see me... that enjoys me being around... I just don't want to be alone anymore; you and I are the same... we are feared for what we are when we just want to be free..." His dark voice spoke to me with that sick glint in his amber eyes.

I admit I didn't care if he was there or not, he didn't scare me at all and as long as he's here trying to scare the only person that can see him, he's leaving some poor child alone.

However I did not take kindly to him saying we were the same, people were afraid of me because I spoke the truth and they frowned upon me for being brave enough to tell them so... he on the other hand tries with all his might to scare innocent children because let's face it that's all he can do, kids can't protect themselves like I could... and that's when it hit me.

The next morning I was begging and pleading with my grandmother to let me out again and with a deal she did, I was to marry a man from the next town of high riches and standards but that wasn't to happen untill I was 17 so I could learn the ways of being a lady and a good wife... this she said would amend for my mistake of fooling around with the peasant a year ago and show I was a proper lady.

With the time I had left from my 'Lady training' I spent most of it playing with the children and teaching them to laugh at what scared them, with that I became equated with my old snow buddy from when I was 13... I was also ever so delighted to find out he had a younger sister with him too.

I was 15 now and I had to say a lot had changed for the both of us; he had grown into a fine young man even if people saw him as immature and a trouble maker, I myself was becoming a beautiful young woman with the most out spoken jaded eyes anyone had ever known... I smiled on how he still hadn't grown into his ears but I liked that... a lot, and this time I made sure to find out his name.

Jack Overlander Frost.

We would play around with the children almost every day, he would make as much fun as he could and I would encourage them do what they were afraid to do along with helping them face their fears, me and Jack made quite a team.

Over the years we had become close to my grandparents dislike but my brother knew that wouldn't stop me from seeing him every night at the lake not far from our homes, he would help me sneak out so Jack would teach me to skate on winters night, play on the ice along with the odd snow ball fight and in spring we enjoyed just watching the moon until we would sometimes fall asleep together... just before sun rise my brother would sneak me back into our home as if I was never gone.

But Jack and I knew it would have to end sooner or later... he knew of the deal I had made with my grandmother, even though he didn't agree he was grateful we were allowed this time to bond and share fun with the children.

The date had come I would meet the man I was to be wedded to... he seemed a nice man and fair to many but from the smell of his breath he enjoyed his scotch too and showed little interest in children or childish acts of fun.

'How boring...' I thought to myself, though I dared not speak the truth in this case... I did not want to lose Jack or the children, I just know I would be locked away again until I was married and my husband could be reasonable for my action from that day on.

This night was a dark night indeed, I had dreamt the night before of my death but not only my death... I dreamt of Jack's death too... even though I wished it not true... I was with my brother and sister in law late that night celebrating our 17th birthday, my wedding was tomorrow so I knew my fiancé would be on his stag night.

I looked out the window again just to gaze at the sky... this made my happy but scared at the same time... there was no moon tonight, as there was no moon when I dreamt of my death but there was a full moon when I dreamt of Jack's... I was happy he wasn't going to die tonight and for all I knew his death could be of old age on a winter's full moon, it was fuzzy... my dreams would only show me so much for some reason, they refused to show the way of our deaths... just us dead.

The figure of Jack floated in my mind, a wash of blues stunning my vision. The only real thing I could make out was the white strands of hair that was reflecting off the moon above him which I could only link to the old age theory I had figured out, though why the huge amount of blue vibes blocking my view? It didn't make any sense, I chose to leave it be and returned my focus to the darkness before me.

The village looked darker than it ever had and for the first time I could feel fear creep into my bones, I know he could feel it too... Pitch watched me not far from the window with that evil smirk of his... he knew something would happen that would give him control of the night again as for years I used my aura to protect the children from him.

Never the less I had to get home, the spirits were loud tonight with chatter and excitement but also a tint of worry... how could I forget?

This was the night they were at their most powerful, October 31.

Even they were warning me to retreat to my brother's home but I cared not for their warnings as I knew nothing from the other world could harm me, not even Pitch... and that was my greatest flaw... I never stopped to think of what from this world... the human world... could harm me, but my mind was filled with the plan of my wedding.

On my way home I had to pass a pub which was filled with the richest men and whores trying to make a decent wage off selling themselves... yes, I knew the meaning of the word now, though there were a few faces I didn't expect to see in there... like my fiancé and his friends... at a whore house?!

They never struck me as the type to pay for that sort of thing and to be honest the very thought of it sickened me but then my fiancé caught sight of me and beckoned me to come over with a wave of his hand, I did so in hopes he was not too drunk to walk me home safely... I did not know however I was walking to my death.

Nearing him I noticed a small girl with them being held tightly by one of his friends, she looked at me with tearful eyes that struck my heart harshly to see it was Jack's little sister!

Out raged I glared at my fiancé and demanded an answer to this disgraceful act, as it turns out he wanted to marry me as much I wanted to marry him... whom I did not.

He knew Jack and I had eyes for one another, also knew we could never be... upon the thought of this brought confusion to my eyes, why he was acting like this...? What I hadn't expected on him knowing however was the kiss me and Jack shared by the lake a few nights ago... and for this he wanted revenge!

He told me of his plan to take Jack's little sister from him and give her over to the whore house for a nice sum of coin, he knew she was like my little sister... the sister I never had... he failed to consider how far I would go to keep her safe.

Keeping my breath calm I passed my fiancé sending him a harsh glare as he watched me walked to his friend in a much more sexual manner, showing the soft curves in my body and playing a sexy smirk up on my lips, this played out well for my plan as I saw the male's eye get distracted... most drunk males looked for sex and as I thought he was one of them.

Taking my chance I balled up my fist and punched him in the face as hard as I could, this came as a shock to them watching their friend fall to the ground forcing him to release Jack's sister, play fighting with Jack had given me some strength... grabbing her hand I took the moment of their shocked state to run with as fast as I could to get her out of harm's reach but I knew shock didn't last long so we had to move now.

As we dashed through the somewhat empty streets I felt a sudden tug on my free arm halting me to a stop, looking back I saw my fiancé with his friends not that far behind him... I turned to Jack's sister seeing she had stopped not far from me looking on in worry.

"Run! Go now!" I yelled at her as I tried to fight off my fiancé giving him a strong left hook across his face earning me enough time to get to her, she shuck her head fearfully not wanting leave me but she was all that mattered to me right now. "You have to get out of here now! Go to Jack, I'll take care of them ok." I reassured her with the sternest voice she had ever heard from me, she nodded and ran into the darkness.

I watched till I could no longer see her and sighed thankfully hoping she would make her way to jack, hearing my fiancé's friends grumble helping him up I turned slowly to face them with a stern look.

"You don't scare me... none of you do!" I spoke out in a strong tone before my sight suddenly went dark and I felt a shooting pain through my body.

With a loud thud I hit the ground, a slow red hand mark was slowly forming on my freckled cheek, I looked up at him with a cocky smirk.

"A slap? Is that all?" I taunted before I looked in shock at his once brown eyes were now a sickened yellow... just like Pitch's... at that point I picked myself up and bolted for the lake where I knew Jack might be, if not I have more than enough skill to remain on the ice till sun rise but I only made it as far as the woods.

There he grabbed me and turned me to face him whist his friends caught up with Pitch's grin painted over their faces.

"What happened to you?!" I bellowed in confusion before I felt someone else with us. "How are you doing this?! How are you using his body Pitch?!" I spat at Pitch as he neared us from the darkness chuckling evilly with ghosted demon swirling around his core.

"You forget tonight is the night the spirits are at their most powerful and what luck? There is no moon tonight!" He pointed up at the black sky with a horrid crackling laugh echoing from him. "I am stronger than I ever have been! And with this your fiancé agreed for me to place my shadows in the depts of his heart after I showed him the truth of your own heart, so now with my power I can get revenge for you breaking his... isn't love lovely?" He grinned sickly at me as he calmly watched my fiancé rape me before joining his friends in beating me but I wouldn't go down with a fight... I kept them there for a long as I could, making sure they never went back for her, this lasted until I saw the golden lights brush against the sky, I could finally... finally... stop fighting.

In my heart I knew why he'd done this... he wanted to make sure Jack would never have me and empowered by Pitch it was more than possible... he would have the virginity I wanted to give to Jack.

Images of my memories past before eyes suddenly, both the good and bad. But none more dear the memories of him, our forbidden love. His face was the last to cross my vision.

With that last breathe I called for the one man I truly loved, even if I knew he wouldn't come and it was too late to safe myself, just the sound of his name rolling off my tongue made this pain all worthwhile and his sister I knew was safe as I saw the sun peeking over other the snow covered plain.

"Jack..."

Now all I could see was darkness... it was cold and empty... until a slow blush white light shimmered down at me... it was round and full... then it struck me... the moon.

"Who am I?" I asked in a lost voice, though the moon did not answer me and before I knew it I was sitting on top of a rock... no, not a rock... a grave stone!

Looking around I saw I was in a grave yard with a cute little church to my right... it seemed winter had already started with piled up snow hugging the grave stones... hearing the quiet crunch of snow being crushed under winter boots I turned my attention back to the grave I was sitting on, I looked up noticing four people surrounding it and me... first was a beautiful woman with blond hair and deep brown eyes, leaning down she placed a beautiful set of flowers on the grave... next to her was a man whom was gripping her hand rather tightly as if to fight back unwanted emotions and tears... he too had blond hair but his eyes were the most brightest shades of blue I've ever seen.

"Caleb it's ok, I'm here for you. I too loved her as though she was my very own sister." The woman soothed as her now free hand rubbed his shoulder; he smiled slightly letting a single tear run down his cheek before his kissed her forehead.

"I'm very blessed to have such a caring wife like you." He held her close before looking to his left where another man stood with his head hung low, with him a younger girl that looked just as saddened as he was.

"Jack... They caught them; my grandparents made sure they would get death for what they did to her, you need feel no guilt for their actions." Caleb had reassured him softly as the man known as Jack lifted his head showing his rather tearful face, his hair was a chocolate brown along with his eyes... I couldn't help but giggle as I noticed his rather elf like ears.

Tugging Jack's arm slightly was the younger girl beside him; she looked so much like him you could tell they were brother and sister straight away... though even she had tears streaming down her face.

With all this I just wanted to reach out and hug them all yet I had no idea why but I knew they could not see me for I'm sure a person sitting on the grave stone they were visiting would be rather odd... so all I could do... was watch.

"It's been a month since her death... but yet it feels like yesterday we found her..." Jack's saddened voice choked out as more tears spill from the small group's eyes.

"I know... it's going to be hard before it gets better." With that Caleb turned to walk away with his wife before he stopped and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "She really loved you, I'm sure where ever she is she's happy you know that. She would be happy you bring the children such joy and fun. You will always be my brother in-law in my eyes."

Jack nodded slightly as he smiled at the grave before him.

"I loved her too, if it wasn't for her already being engaged I would have asked her to marry me a long time ago... I know I've always spoken of marriage being boring but... I feel she would have made it fun..." His younger sister smiled up at him as they watched the married pair leave the grave yard, the young girl turned returning her sights to the grave as she bends down placing a hand full of frozen flowers she picked herself on it... Jack watched his little sister then took a pair of ice skates from the bag; she was about to place them on the edge of the grave but was stopped by her older brother.

"What are those?" He pondered in a bit more of a cheerful manner as his sister looked up at him.

"She was going to teach me to ice skate the day after she was married... but... you know..." His sister answered too saddened to even say the name of the woman she looked up to, Jack smiled and ruffled her.

"I'll teach you." He stated suddenly catching his sister off guard. "It'll be fun."

"But Ja..." She tried to argue before Jack stopped her with one sentence.

"Rayne would have wanted it that way." With that it was agreed, neither would argue about it as they made their way home.

'Rayne?' I thought. 'Who is this Rayne and who are they?' Jumping down from the grave stone I turned to look upon the grave... suddenly falling to my knees in shock my memories rushed back to me as I read the grave stone.

"Here lies Rayne Morgan Bennett,

Daughter of Millie and Simon Bennett,

Sister to Caleb Bennett,

Sister in-law to Marie Bennett,

Beloved betrothed to Jack Overlander Frost,

A brave soul for all whom knew and loved her."

Yes... I'm Rayne Bennett, or as you would commonly know me as Halloween... I protect the children from Pitch at his strongest night of the year, teaching them to laugh in the face of fear... I've been doing this for 300 years now... each year on the day of both my birth and my death whist I search for the spirit of the man I held so close.

I wouldn't have it any of way!


	2. Guardian Halloween?

**~Rayne first person~**

I spoke to the moon often asking many questions that he still refused to answer, he told me in time all will be revealed I just had to wait... yey for me.

I laid on my bed in my home, my room was well lit with bright blue walls and wooden flooring, I had a lot of things around my home like my television and DVD plus videos case along with my art stuff on a my work bench not far from it.

My bed was up a height as I liked to look at things from different angles, the art bench was under my bed... along with my wardrobes, as it made more space for all the Halloween stuff I would create.

I loved art and creating new things, like when I taught kids to dress up as a spooky monster to scare off all the ghosts and in reward for them being so brave the adults would give them candy, sugar free ... after all those complaints I got from the Tooth Fairy we had a little meeting and worked some things out, we don't get along.

I knew all the guardians but I don't think they liked me all that much... I don't know... maybe I'm over thinking things but it's the feeling I get from them... well most of them... Sandman was somewhat nice to me... but I get the feeling the rest think of me in the same way they think of Pitch... that angered me... a lot.

But I didn't let it get to me; Moony as I called him told me they would trust me in time... in time... in time... gah!

That's all I ever hear from him!

He wouldn't tell where Jack was or why I was here, I was just stuck looking like Pitch's puppet!

"Miss Rayne!" I turned my head to the ghost that had floated through my door breaking my train of thought.

"Gilbert what is it?!" I exclaimed alarmed as he floated over to me panting, I placed my hand on his transparent cheek to calm him.

"The pumpkins Miss Rayne... They've ran off again!" He panicked.

"Those little trouble makers!" I half yelled jumping off my bed. "It's a month before Halloween and they chose to rebel now?! Just wait till I get my hands on them!" I stormed out filled with rage unable to see a sly smirk on my ghostly friend's face.

"She's on her way; I repeat Pumpkin-Rayne is on her way!" He spoke into a small microphone he had to his ear, makes sense as he was my right hand man, when I was too ill or tired or needed that extra push he would give me a helping hand.

Keeping the kids happy, safe, changing all the candy to sugar free and fighting Pitch all in one night took a lot of magic you know.

I rushed out into the court yard... the empty court yard.

"Ok what's going on?!" I yelled out, normally if the pumpkins had chosen to have a teen rebellion everyone would be scattered everywhere looking for them but from what I could see there was nothing... just a worn out old village that looked like it died a long time ago, hehe that's the way they liked it so I never complained.

"SURPRIZE!" A sudden flock of skeletons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, pumpkins, witches and every other scary creature that followed under my dark wing to bring scary joy to children jumped out from the their hiding places with a cake in one of the voo doo doll's hands.

Needless to say I jumped out of my skin... no I ready did, see as Halloween creatures we had the gift of shocking animation... which meant you could hit us was a pan and we would have those flattened face that never really hurt, so I stood there as a skeleton in shock before I realised I was out of my body and put it back on like a suit.

"What is all this about?" I stuttered scatterbrained and blushing from jumping out of my skin... if you have flesh that's classed as being nuder then you'll ever want to go hehe!

"Well..." Chuckled Jason a skeleton as Gilbert floated from behind me to them. "We know you're always too busy with Halloween being on your birth/death day, sooooo we wanted to celebrate early!" They all cheered as a smile creped onto my lips.

"Oh you guys are amazing!" I hugged them all as they all started to dance around and have as much fun as they wanted, watching them all brought me such joy... people had always under minded them as dark and gloomy creatures but they were always happy, content with who they were.

With a cheerful smile I soon joined in, Halloween was really only a month away so there was no real panic on getting things really... if I was to be honest we were all we really needed for Halloween, the only thing that had really needed to be done was finding perfect hiding places to play hide and go spook with the kids.

**~Jack first person~**

It's been five months since me and the guardians took down Pitch... I'm happy or well I should be happy but there was something nagging at me, like something was going to happen.

A lot had changed now since then, more and more kids could see me and it's nice having real snow ball fights with them instead of just watching.

I saw the guardians more now too, North is awesome as always but I don't think he fully understands sarcasm... its fun being able to annoy the kangaroo more than I normally would but Tooth still can't seem to keep her fingers out of my mouth, Sandy is well Sandy... no messing with him though he knows how to have a good time.

I was home at the moment... and it was September... I honestly never knew how much this month dragged!

Not that long for winter, but the kids went back to school... I now hated September... there was no one to play with... unless they were off school which meant they were ill and everyone else was in their lessons!

This is like being invisible again... great just great... just as the kids start to believe in me they nick off to bloody school!

'What a waste of time!' I complained in my head, I didn't have school when I was a kid so how can things change so much in 300 years but Jamie told me they would all be out at three.

"When was that? He told me at half eight... what time is it now?" I waffled on to myself as I looked around for a clock... spotting the town hall clock I frowned and glared at it. "TEN?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! That's too long!" I complained before an idea struck me. "Bunny." I smirked.

"WIND!" I called out before my mouth was suddenly covered and I was yanked off my feet before being stuffed into what felt like a bag... 'Oh no not this again North...' I grumbled as I awaited the portal.

**~North Pole third person.~**

The guardians stood around in a circle not far from the globe, most of the lights were on but yet all the guardians held worried faces... well most of them did.

Toothiana was busy as always was fluttering around with her fairies trying to not get confused on which teeth they had to collect and as always getting in the way of BunnyMund and North fighting.

"Look I'm telling you, this is bad!" North's strong Russian accent called out at BunnyMund as Bunny turned his attention to the globe, raising an eyebrow at North... he just couldn't see what was wrong.

"Mate, the lights are flickering more than they ever have. Why do you have a problem with that?" Bunny calmly remarked in his own Australian accent with his boomerang gently spinning in his paws. "You're lucky Easter and Christmas isn't that close 'cause this is nothing to summon us for mate." Bunny complained.

"Not the globe! Man in... Tooth! Trying to argue again." North looks at Tooth as she hovers there placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry for doing my job but on the subject of being summoned here I agree with Bunny, things are better than they ever have been." She returned to calling her fairies to the right locations; North rubbed his temples before a sudden light commanded all their attention with a red sack flopping on the floor.

"Ah just in time." North smiles as he saw a grumbling Jack immerge from the sack with an annoyed look on his face.

"Is there any easy way to get here?" Jack asked as he dusted himself off being sarcastic.

"What? I thought you liked sack and portal?" North still smiling that innocent smile making Jack face palm, though hearing the snickering from a certain rabbit the corner of his lips plunked into a smirk.

"Kangaroo! I was just looking for you." Jack mocked grinning at Bunny's sudden reaction, hopping other to jack he frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a BUNNY mate." He half growled making Jack smirk more.

"As many times as you keep reacting to it." Jack cockily remarked, Bunny blink in a bit of shock that Jack... Jack Frost... showed some smarts.

Bunny was going to say something along those lines of Jack acting smart before he was distracted by a fluttered blur passing him, laughing again he didn't need to look to see what had happened.

Tooth had caught sight of Jack and basically pounced on him with her fingers roaming his mouth making him struggle to keep his balance as sounds or more like cries for help came from him, but the rest of the guardians laughed knowing all too well what Toothiana was like.

"Ok Tooth that's enough." North chuckled with Sandy not far from him with a small glass of eggnog in his hand.

"Sorry." Tooth beamed with a little blush. "They're just so amazing, Jack." She complemented before flying back over to the others as jack followed slowly behind rubbing his jaw.

"Man in moon wants to tell us something." They all turned to the moon as his rounded light shines down on the floor showing shadowed images of pumpkins and skeletons and a moon slowly disappearing into an eclipse then the last image of Pitch.

Tooth looked very worried as she watched the moon's images, she looked up at the others seeing they were just as confused as she was but she knew if this involved Pitch it was never good.

"What does this mean?" She asked breaking the silence between them all, sandy chimed as sand played around above his head of a girl surrounded by ghosts, monster and creatures of the night.

They all gasped as a sudden realisation spread through at what Sandy was going on about, well all but Jack... he still wasn't used to the way Sandy talked and looked confused at them all.

"What's going on?" He asked as they all looked at him with stern eyes.

"Halloween mate." Bunny answered simply.

"Halloween is real? Wait...Halloweens a girl?!" Questioned Jack, Tooth fluttered over to him.

"Yes Jack... she's mean and sets out to scare the kids once a year." She explained as best she could, though she couldn't help looking down as though she was scared of something.

Sandy floated back a bit not really knowing what to say on the matter, he had met Halloween many times as she scared away the nightmares but the last time he tried to tell the guardians they said he was drinking too much eggnog... he liked eggnog.

"It's believed she works with Pitch." North added as Sandy showed images of kids dressing up with Halloween not far behind them with a smile, though he never could get the image of her right... he had never gotten a real good look at her as she liked to keep her face hidden so she always looked evil when he drew her.

"I know, mate." Bunny replied to Sandy before turning to Jack. "The kid's even dress up on this day to scare away her ghosts, clever little ankle-bitters."

"Then I don't get it! Why don't we stop her?" Jack looked more confused than ever as he walked across the bench with his staff clenched tight in his hand. "If she's scaring the kids she should be stopped , we're here to protect them right?"

Suddenly Sandy floated in front of Jack with a big X above his head, he shook his head telling him she wasn't their target but as normal they all saw differently.

"We would if could mate." Bunny looked down as Tooth fluttered back to Jack following him as he moved.

"I don't think you understand Jack..." She paused gathering what she was about to say. "We can't stop her..." She looks at him and sees a flame of anger on Jack's face, seeing the worry in Tooth's eye he turned away and looked at the ground.

"Why?" He asked worried himself. "Is she too strong? We defeated Pitch didn't we? Why is she so different?" Sandy at this point had given up and went back to drinking his eggnog whist waiting till they were all done telling Jack about Hally, yes Sandy knew her nickname... all of them, even the one he thought was quite cute 'Pumpkin-Rayne'.

"Man in moon tells us not to." North answered bring shock to Jack's face. "Halloween doesn't affect the lights, never has. Man in moon tells us to leave her be every year... But this year he has called on us, there is no moon this Halloween." The other's eyes widened, Tooth covered her mouth in both shock and fear as her fairies hid behind her.

"Crikey..." Was all Bunny could say as Sandy sighed looking down and shaking his head. "That means two show ponies... Pitch and Halloween will be at their strongest!" He exclaimed taking a hop back.

North nodded as he turned to the moon.

"What must we do?" He beckoned up at the moon, the moon's light shifted on to a block of flooring which lifted a platform that was hidden under it with a light radiating from the center.

"Your joking mate... another guardian? We just got used to this clown!" Bunny said referring to Jack as he folds his arms over his furry chest. "Well most of us are used to frost bite." Bunny mocked.

"Hey!" Jack yelled over to him slightly offended with Tooth flying around happy in wonder of who it might be, Sandy played an image of four leaf clover above his head as he did last time.

But what they all saw next shocked the four, Sandy dropped his eggnog as Tooth stopped flying and slowly landed on the bench looking defeated... Bunny's eye was twitching... North couldn't even move let alone speak.

'Moon... really? You think she's ready?' Sandy thought looking at the moon.

"What? What's wrong with you guys?" Jack glanced at them in concern as he too looked at the image of a girl not much younger than him, her hair tied back with a ribbon and what looked to be a pixie styled outfit... she didn't really look all that bad, a little odd but as normal as a human even with her slightly pointed ears.

"That's... Ha- Halloween." Tooth stuttered.

Jack looked up at the moon and shook his head.

"You have problems Moony..." Turning away from the moon Jack slowly walked away from the group with Sandy not far behind him as the others started to argue on the best way to bring the dark Halloween to the North Pole.

"This can't be happening mate..." Bunny stuttered out glancing over to Sandy. "Ahhh its joke isn't it mate?" He beamed hopefully at Sandy. "Giving me a dream like this, haha you've out done yourself." He laughed.

"Sandy doesn't give nightmares Bunny..." Tooth counteracted in a very quiet voice from the bench, Bunny's laughed dropped realising she was right and began to panic once more. "We can't go there... to Hollow's Grave... it's terrible..." She curled up bring her knees to her chest with her fairies circling around her in worry.

"Well someone has to go!" Bunny stated. "I can't send my eggs she'll smash them to pieces!"

"We have to get her when she's not expecting it." North pointed out as they all nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you just shove her in a sack and through her throw a portal?" Jack joked disliking the negative, worried vibe they were giving out.

"Perfect idea Jack!" North exclaimed happy before telling the yeti's where to find Halloween, Bunny face palmed making Tooth giggle.

**~Rayne first person.~**

"What a day..." I smiled, I was so happy they were so thoughtful to do this for me, they really did have hearts of gold.

I laid down on the couch resting my head on the arm; my little Hellhound Fluffy had laid next to me as I drifted off into a sweet dream.

I don't normally have dreams, I could sleep... I just never had dreams... I knew when I had dreams they were from the Sandman as thanks for helping the kids sleep.

He would always give me the same dream as he knew me as well as my family here in Hollows Grave, yes that was the name of the village we lived in... it was located deep in a dark forest in Transylvania so there was no worry in anyone human finding it.

There I was with him, the one and only man I ever loved... looking around, I knew where I was.. I knew this was a dream but I never awoke myself from it, I trained myself not to.

We were on the frozen pond not far from our homes, we skated around having the time of our life and just enjoying being in the company of one another... we skated into a circle slowly nearing one another as we eventually collided into a sweet embrace, looking up I saw the moon and smiled.

"What you smiling about?" Jack asked me being my eyes back down to meet his.

"You ever look at the moon Jack?" I questioned in return only to receive a smile out of him making me blush which with my pale skin showed very well.

"Why would I look at the moon, when I could look at you." He looked deeper into my eyes as our faces neared, my blush deepened knowing what was going to happen... it had been too long... my arms hugged gently around the back of his neck with our lips only inches apart, his hands curled gently around my hips bring me closer to him... our bodies brushed against one another before our lips...

"OOOTA!" I suddenly hear as my eyes shot open to see yeti's in my house?!

"NOOOO!" I yelled realised what dream they had so rudely interrupted!

"Miss Rayne?!" Gilbert and Jason called in unison running into the room worried from hearing me yelling before they stop dead looking at the sight of the yeti's. "What in dragon scales is going on?" They pondered.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME!?" My voice growled as the startled yeti suddenly grabs me by the arm and shoves me into this red sack before throwing me into something... I could not tell what it was but I felt Fluffy suddenly pounce on the bag too growling.

"You can't take her!" I felt Jason cling to the bag as his sharp bone fingers cut through it, Gilbert went straight through the bag to me.

"You're going to be fine Miss Rayne, we're here with you." He reassured me as I smiled at them all. "We'll get to the bottom of this!"

'Who says family isn't thicker than blood? Good boys!' I thought to myself as I felt myself and them suddenly hit what felt like a hard floor.


	3. Eye to eye

**~Toothiana first person~**

I sat there on the bench looking at the sack before us, I couldn't help being shocked to see how many others had chose to tag along, the skeleton appeared rather old fashioned by its clothing as it looked around the room... next to him was a... a... a demon wolf?

It snarled at us all jumping in front of the bag. 'Following orders I see...' I complained in my head but it seemed different somehow, it was looking back at the sack with worried content in its eyes whist trying to keep a stern glare on us, this was not the actions of a commanded minion but a worry pet ... it looked like it really didn't want us anywhere near the sack as though guarding it.

The skeleton stood slowly watching us all carefully, hearing the click and slight crunches of those neck bones it turned its head looking down at the sack with what seemed to be a worried face, it was hard to tell with the absence of facial muscles to show the emotions but the skull fragments moved slightly taking me by surprise.

'Is it even possible for a fixed, solid skull to move? And why would a creature of the night look worried?' I questioned myself before the answer to my last thought hit me... it's not like creatures like them would enjoy to be here surrounded by the guardians of childhood, the very thing they loved to destroy.

"Gilbert... Gilbert." The skeleton whispered down to the sack... 'Did we have the wrong person?' I questioned myself again raising an eyebrow; fluttering my wings again I slowly moved my way over to them.

"Tooth..." I heard Bunny quietly call to me as if to bring me back, I could tell he didn't like this one bit... I don't think any of us did.

"Gilbert is she ok?" The skeleton asked the sack again before a transparent head gracefully glided out of the sack... 'A ghost!' my eyes widen in sudden panic, but he seemed friendly showing no aggression on his face... and if I was to be honest he was rather cute, from what I could see he had white hair and amber eyes... somewhat reminded me of Jack, I giggled at thought quietly so no one else would hear. 'Something is off here... I just know it... why has my panic calmed? I feel no threat...'

"She's fine, just trying to hold back her temper... she hit her head on the floor badly." The one known as Gilbert answered, I couldn't help myself, I really wanted to see what was going on but I was taken back when I felt a snap of air brush at my feet.

Looking down I saw the demon wolf snarling at me, warning me to back off from the sack... I looked back at North and the others but they looked just as confused as I did... we really didn't know how to react to this, even Jack was staying on the side lines just watching what happened next from the corner with Sandy next to him. 'For creatures of the night they're really acting strange.'

Looking back I saw one angry ghost floating very close to my face making me retreat slightly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He bellowed placing his hands on his hips. "You are the guardians, are you not?! You should be more respectful than throwing someone in a bag and sending them through a portal!" The air around us became cold with the ghost's anger rising making me rub my arms as I backed away from him but he seemed to follow as the other creatures remained not letting even the yetis or elves near the sack.

"Yeh man, a letter would have done." The skeleton added in a Jamaican accent before North rose his arm slowly to admit it was him, I have to say I've never seen everyone like this... it was like walking on glass... one wrong move and BOOM!

"That... was Jack's idea!" He stated pointing in the winter spirit's direction making Jack snap his head to North in shock which faded into a flick of anger and annoyance.

"My Idea?!" He half yelled at North, North grinned nodding trying to suppress a laugh as best as he could.

"And it's a sack, not a bag." North informed the ghost earning a rather annoyed glare from Gilbert, the room felt like it had frozen over as I could see my breath before me, Jack seemed unfazed by this... which didn't shock me see as this must be his normal body temperature.

"North! don't be a gumbie! We don't know what they're capable of..." Bunny warned, North rolled his eyes at Bunny's words.

"Why are bunnies always so jumpy?" North grumbled extending his arms to express his frustration and so Bunny and North had started fighting again, the ghost that was before us looked back at the sack hearing it shift with an annoyed grumble.

The demon wolf had paused its guarding as it too turned its attention to what was happening, the room started to shake slightly halting the fight between Bunny and North as the sack rose from the ground, the wind picked up and lashed against us forcefully even though there were no windows open.

'This... cannot be good...' I panicked in my head getting into my defensive position, taking a quick glance around without reframing from my defensive stance I saw everyone else but Sandy had done the same... but I knew he wasn't scared of much and was a very strong fighter but he stood there and sighed almost annoyed at what was going on, he didn't even look surprised.

A low dark growl could be heard from the sack as the room's shaking increased dramatically, things began to fall off shelves as yeti complaints were heard throughout the North Pole with breaking booms and crashes being echoed in every direction.

"Why am I here?" A demonic voice demanded sending shivers down my spine... it was her... I knew it.

"Good question..." I heard Bunny mumble from my right, the sack caught a light and slowly burnt off what seemed to be a small human looking figure of a young woman; I'd half expected to see wings as she was floating in mid air with no wind to lift her... if anything the wind was pushing against us as though we were too close but there was no trace of wings or her ever having wings on her back.

"My sack!" North exclaimed gripping his swords tighter with a more angered look imprinted on his normally cheerful face.

The room darkened with a clash of lighting sparking harshly outside making what light we had in the room flicker recklessly, I didn't need to look to know what was happening out there... the skies were blacked out with rage filled clouds as the wind slammed it's self against the windows violently shaking them, I could hear my fairies panicked voices in my head as I tried my best to calm their fear.

She turned slowly to face us with utter rage; her eyes looked ablaze with fire whist the ribbon keeping her hair in place with taken from its tie by the strong wind, letting her chest nut red flamed tipped hair flailed around her hour glass figure wildly, she snarled at us baring her sharp fangs making us retreat from her more creating the distance she wished for.

"Oh my, Miss Rayne calm down." Gilbert floated up to her comforting her gently, the skeleton watched in fear with the demon wolf not far behind him cowering. "Miss Rayne they did not mean it, if you calm down I'm sure we can sort this out, yes?" This said the wind calmed slowly and the shaking of the room subsided, she floated down before hovering slight above the ground just as Sandy and Jack could but again unlike them she used no wind.

Her fiery eyes tamed down revealing jaded gems with what seemed to be orange feathered spikes leading from her eyes to her hair line, framing and enlightening her eyes they almost looked to be eyelashes, her skin was a soft peach colour with sun kissed freckles dancing across her cheeks, I had to admit I'd never seen her like this before... she looked so pretty in this form, somewhat human, if it wasn't for her pointed ears and sweet button nose that resembled that of a pixie I wouldn't of known any better.

She just floated there glowing for moments... it was like she was radiating light, at first I thought it was the rage she had from before but the more she seemed to calm the brighter she was... I really could not understand it; her friends around her calmed her as much as they could even using breathing techniques to help her focus, it seemed they knew her very well as we all could feel her rage dim and hide... but for how long I wondered.

The first and last I saw Halloween she was hidden and angered in the form of a wolf, serves her right for making the kids eat candy that rotted their teeth, that put the children in pain which gave such bad memories, I wasn't just going to stand around and let her do this but regrettably I should of thought things through before charging down to Hollow's Grave in a blind rage... either way I was scolded for it by both her and The Man in the Moon.

I flinched suddenly feeling her eyes set slights upon me stealing me from my thoughts.

**~Third person~**

This was so strange, they were all just standing there unsure of what to do, this is like nothing that had ever happened before, someone they saw as an enemy, a truly great threat was becoming a guardian?

The room was still cold and the air thick like you could cut it with a knife, Rayne's eyes were locked onto Tooth making Jack a little uneasy, Tooth stared back as her draped feathers ruffled... the guardians had noticed when Tooth felt a height of emotion her feather would ruffle, by many thoughts it was considered as quite cute but this didn't seem like she was enjoying herself.

"Toothiana." Halloween spoke gently catching the glances of everyone around her, even Gilbert and Jason froze watching their Halloween Queen. "It's been awhile since we last spoke hasn't it? I should have known you would have been here; I've made sure all the treats that are given to the children are sugar free haven't I? Beside this isn't your style. No, diving in head first sounds about right. No?" Halloween mocked chuckling at the sudden anger that fired up in the fairy guardian's face; she always knew how to get under people's skin.

"Miss Rayne, you're ok now right?" Gilbert quietly enquired her with a tint of worry to his tone.

"Who's Rayne?" Bunny sharply questioned quietly to the other's as they shrugged their shoulders, Sandy made an arrow pointing to Halloween but this only confusing Bunny more, though he felt like he heard that name before but where?

"Yes I'm fine; I just don't like hearing arguments. You know how I am." She spoke maturely catching the ones around her off guard; she slowly floated closer to Tooth before being suddenly stopped by Jack.

"Jack..." Tooth gasped in disbelief, Jack had appeared before her blocking Halloween's path with his staff pointed at Halloween threatening her to back away but she didn't, she seemed frozen, Fluffy on the other hand had jumped in front of Rayne growling forcing Jack and Tooth to back up more.

Sandy watched closely seeing Rayne's face suddenly change, she knew how to mess with people's minds and in doing that her features would become confident, in control but the her eyes were like glass orbs you put in dolls... with eyes like these you could say people felt her ploughing through their deepest thoughts, but right now her face didn't resemble any of that... she looked saddened by the sight of Jack.

"Mate... are you alright?" Bunny asked surprising himself by the sudden concern for her feelings, he just couldn't help it, she looked truthfully sad about something... she looked heartbroken. "Halloween?" He called out in hopes to bring her from her trance but no such luck.

Rayne reached out her hand toward Jack as he increased the grip he had on his staff readying him if he needed to attack or defend, stopping herself she recoiled her hand back and placed over her chest in protection as she shook her head.

"Miss Rayne?" Jason placed his bony skeleton hand on her shoulder as Sandy floated to her taking her hand gently reassuring her, though to no avail she continued to shake her head slowly showing pain shredding through her eyes.

"Is this joke?" North confided with himself studying her greatly, this was most definitely out of character for the dark Halloween he heard so much about and feared for so many years, yes... feared, North didn't like it when he didn't know a thing about an enemy or the fact they were never allowed to put a stop to her and now this?

"It can't be..." She almost whispered to herself. "H-he looks just like him..." She shook her head frowning. 'It couldn't be him... he didn't have white hair... or blue eyes, I know I've changed slightly in my looks as Halloween but my Jack was human... why does he look so much like my Jack? Why?!' She cried in her mind as she floated back making Fluffy look up at her concerned.

North stood forward lowering his swords to show the winged wolf he meant no harm, Sandy glanced back at North and warned he to leave her be... this stunned the jolly giant. 'This must be big deal if Sandy worries for her. How did he get past winged wolf?'

"What be troubling you?" North asked in a gentle tone staying where he was, he didn't want to alarm or threaten the girl... then it hit him, why he had taken on such a sudden concern for someone he once called enemy... he was seeing her as a human girl who had been hurt, taking a look to his right he wasn't the only one.

Bunny had also put his guard down showing a clear concern in his eyes, though Jack held his ground glaring at Halloween intensely with Tooth guarded behind him, Halloween hung her head low letting her hair shade over her face to hide unwanted tears that slid down her cheeks before falling to the floor beneath her... she had hoped none of them would notice but to her dismay the tears had caught sight of her friends along with the guardians North, Bunny and Sandy.

"Halloween..." North and Bunny consoled in unison while Sandy held her hand all the tighter letting her know he and her friends were here for her, her hand started to shake slightly in his trying her best to block this feeling inside her... she'd been looking for her Jack for so long now and nothing, but now this twit shows up looking just like him... she felt so out of reach... like her world had just fallen, this was like a nightmare Pitch would give her out of spite.

"What's gotten into you all?!" Jack growled breaking the guardians focus of comforting Halloween. "Don't you all see this is a trick?! She's playing us!" Jack shoved his staff towards Rayne to make her back away more but Sandy dashed in front of her shunning the staff with his hand.

Sandy gave Jack a stern glare scolding him for performing such an act, he shook his head warning Jack to back down, Sandy could see the shock in both Tooth and Jack's eyes but he didn't care... Hally never cried... NEVER! This was serious.

"Sandy..." The broken voice of Rayne called out causing Sandy to switch his attention; she looked at him through her hair with saddened jade eyes. "Why am I here Sandy? Why?" She quietly sob trying to hide this from the other guardians, Sandy moved closer to her and pointed to the moon while showing images of the moon disappearing with ghosts running wild.

Rayne nodded slowly understanding what he meant, she had already known there was no moon this Halloween... it happens every hundred years, this will be the third time that she has had to protect the world from Pitch whist herself being unprotected by moon, but she didn't understand why the moon would tell them.

"Why are they here?" She questioned lightly as to not insult most of them, for some of them she had little care for their feelings. "On second thought I don't want to know... I've seen all I can take today... I just want to go home..." She hugged herself avoiding Jack's eyes completely as she looked at them, North, Sandy and Bunny shared the same look as though they were reflecting her own sadness.

"You can't leave!" Tooth spouted suddenly leaning over Jack's shoulder. "We brought you here because the moon told us to and you leave?!" Tooth glared at Halloween, she felt rather insulted that the moon would put such trust in Halloween for her to pull a stunt like this!

Rayne's eyes glazed over to Tooth seeing the way she was, the way Tooth was leaning over Jack but yet kept her hand on his shoulder... Tooth had a crush on him, Jack held a mirrored glare matching Tooth's to a T... to which I realised he never stopped guarding her, he had a crush on her too.

This was stupid but Rayne couldn't help it, every time she looked at Jack he reminded her of her Jack... her sweet Jackson and seeing him like that with Tooth... her jaded eyes were filling with envy, but she punched it down, this was not her Jack and she knew it... she had to bite back more tears to even keep her eyes on Tooth with Jack blurred in the background.

"Well seeing as you so kindly awoke me from my dream... my dream that is the only dream I have and cherish, to bring me here to be glared at, shoved around and judged by people that most have never even met me before." Rayne kept her voice calm and polite sounding much more mature even though her emotions were swelling up in her throat as she continued. "I do believe you at least owe me so time to myself so I can think." She spoke sternly more to Tooth than any of the other guardians, North had looked ashamed that he had caused hurt for her and stood forward.

"This dream of yours, was special?" North asked, Rayne lowered her head biting her lip harshly to stop the run of tears that threatened her eyes, Sandy looked at North and nodded showing him two lovers skating on a frozen over pond before sharing a sweet kiss... Rayne didn't care if Sandy showed them; she held no shame in knowing she was once in love as a human.

"Jason, Gilbert, Fluffy... hold on to me." She spoke quietly so only they could hear as they did so, Jason hated this way of travelling, always messed with his bones... but really it put Rayne in a lot of pain though he didn't want her sad around these people, she needed to leave here and now before she created another storm.

"We're ready Miss Rayne." Gilbert placed his hand on her other shoulder and Fluffy place his paw on her foot, it was then she notice Jason never once let go of her shoulder... she smiled to herself happy she had such good friends.

"I bid you all goodbye." Rayne spoke to them in a soft ghostly, childish tone as she became brighter and brighter fast, throwing her head up tears rushed down her cheeks as she let out a hollow, painful scream that echoed before a sudden burst of light flashed temporally blinding the Guardians, opening their eyes with a refreshing blink they see Halloween and her friends disappeared into thin air.

They all blinked standing there in shock looking at where they once stood, even Sandy couldn't believe what she had just done, sure he knew she could do it but never did she use it... travelling by light was extremely painful for Rayne as her body could not take the power it took to perform such a spell, the only time she could do this with no pain was on the day of Dark Moon... otherwise she would only use it in emergencies, she really meant it when she said she wanted to be home.

Bunny looked down shaking his head. "I'm such a gumbie..." His big rabbit ears lowered feeling he should have done more, he had always put Halloween with Pitch but now after meeting her he can't see Pitch even making an effort to put up with her, but those eyes... he'd seen them before, he'd only seen one girl with eyes like hers and that was 300 odd years ago. 'It's not possible is it? Rayne? The same little ankle bitter that could see without believing?'

"If you ask me I think we just dodged a bullet." Jack mocked repeating what Bunny had said about Jack when he was in Halloween's shoes not too long ago, frowning Bunny didn't react the way Jack had wanted him to, Bunny's ears only lowered more. "C'mon Bunny, why the long ears?" Jack joked again placing his staff over his shoulder more relaxed now that Halloween was gone.

"You don't get it mate." Bunny suddenly snapped. "That was a silver bullet we just let loose, we needed that silver bullet." Bunny growled at Jack before pointing at the winter spirit. "What did you do? She was Halloween till her eyes landed on you then she... she..." Bunny couldn't even finish his sentence; the more he spoke about it the more it seemed real... when her eyes laid upon Jack she looked just like that young human girl he remembered. 'How could I of treat her like that?' His eyes glanced at the ground again in shame, but something caught his sight... her ribbon, Sandy floated to Bunny seeing what he had picked up.

Jack and Tooth were taken back by the reactions of Bunny and Sandy, Jack couldn't get it through head what they were thinking about or what they tried to tell him, he exchanged glances with Tooth as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She what?" Jack demanded trying dare Bunny to continue what he was yelling at him about before North placed his huge hand on Jack's shoulder making Jack turn to him, Tooth looked confused at North.

"She was human..." North spoke quietly looking at the spot where she once stood. "When her eyes saw you Jack she became more human... she let her defences down and showed us her true form... worse than that... she was crying Jack... she saw you and started crying..." He spoke with words filled of sorrow for Halloween.

"C-Crying?" Tooth stutter covering her mouth as she looked down, she couldn't believe Halloween could cry but she dared not called North a lair... he would never, a sudden two thumps on the floor were heard as Bunny and Sandy disappeared too.

**~Hollow's Grave third person~**

A bright flash boomed into Rayne's home taking some the other's that hadn't settled down into the their own homes by surprise , Rayne fell unconscious to the floor from the pain as Jason gently picked her up carrying her to the couch, Gilbert sped into the kitchen to get her some water with Fluffy scurrying not far behind him.

"Get a wet cloth too." Jason asked as he heard an 'Alright!' from the kitchen, looking down at Rayne Jason frowned. "Miss Rayne... what happened back there? That isn't like you at all... please be alright." He begged looking over the burns that scorned into her flesh, she had used light before but never from a great distance like that... he was indeed very worried.

Gilbert came in placing the glass on the table not far from her, glancing at her skin his eyes widened. "Witch Doctor?" He suggested to Jason, with a nod in return he set off to find Madame Lussa leaving the door to sway open behind him.

Jason stayed placing the cold wet cloth on her forehead, Fluffy trotted in and laid next to Rayne on the floor... he knew in her condition his fur would only worsen the wounds.

"Please wake up Miss Rayne... Please..." Jason pleaded before hearing a thud outside, walking to the window he peeked out seeing Sandy rush towards the house. 'He most of bumped into Gilbert' Jason guessed... but not far behind him was the rabbit.

'This isn't happening...' Jason thought to himself, this was the last thing Rayne needed... Sandy was fine but the rabbit... no, Jason turned to look at Rayne with helpless features... even if he could get the rabbit to leave he knew the rabbit wasn't the type to leave willingly... with Rayne like this it wasn't an option, he was going to have to put up with it but he was somewhat happy when he saw The Man in the Moon's rays shine through the window... he wasn't alone after all.


	4. Endangered and confused

~Hollow's Grave third person~

A hushed panic spread across the village of Hollow's Grave from the sight of Gilbert rushing to Madame Lussa's lair, not only that but a strange enlarged rabbit was hopping around with Sandy... the creatures of the village knew something was up when Madame Lussa sped out of her lair with Gilbert causing worried whispers to arise.

Gilbert felt the worried haze washing over the village but he could not concern himself with such matters at the moment as Rayne was in danger, not only did her burns look serious but she cried... The Halloween Queen never cries.

The two burst through the door shocking those within, Madame Lussa instantly tented to her Queen's wounds. Thankfully the burns were not as bad as they had first appeared; the blood had only masked most of the burnt area creating a gashed look, taking some bandages Rayne was carefully wrapped up.

Stepping back Madame Lussa waved her hands slowly and gracefully over her Queen as she began chanting words of healing, picking up her staff she began rattling the skull perked at the top over her Queen's fore head before a gentle glow illuminated Rayne's body, mind and spirit. This was a cleansing of the soul to strengthen her body into healing faster, the creatures of the village knew this spell well and knew it would not be complete in the eyes of the recently wounded would open.

Rayne should wake up at any moment so they all stood there awaking patently, in this time Gilbert had finally noticed what was so odd about the room... there was a huge rabbit stood in the middle of it, Gilbert had to double check... he knew Sandy was here but how could he miss the rabbit?! THE BIG FRIGGEN RABBIT!

Gilbert had gotten side tracked before but this was a new one for him, he glanced over to Jason seeing he wasn't all too bothered by the huge bunny... then again Jason being a skeleton he could hide emotions well and better than most, Madame Lussa suddenly stopped her chanting stealing back Gilbert's attention.

"Why've you stopped?" He panicked watching Madame Lussa take a few steps back, her head was darting from side to side as she looked over Rayne's body and placed her hand on Rayne's fore head. "Madame Lussa?" Gilbert called again earn a strict hush from the witch doctor.

"Her mind... troubled it is... she rejects my spell... not normal. How was she hurt?" Madame Lussa swiftly glanced back at Gilbert and Jason making them flinch; Madame Lussa wasn't a one to mess with and deserved respect above many others.

"L-light travel..." Stuttered out Jason, a crimson glow came from behind Madame Lussa's skull mask as she marched over to Jason causing him to stubble backward in fear. "Please, I don't want to be your next conjuring staff." He pleaded feeling her staff bonk his head, her staffs were always made of bones from old deceased animals, they brought wisdom she said.

"You think my Queen cruel enough to allow that?! No!" Lussa scolded. "I see very well the light burn her skin but her mind, her mind and spirit are cut!" Her strong South African voice panicked. "Yes... her spirit and mind are at war, why?" She suddenly demanded.

"Sandy you don't suppose it was our fault do ya mate?" Bunny whispered to Sandy hearing the words of the witch doctor, he already felt guilty as it was after what had happened back at The Pole.

"Your fault?! I hear you admit?!" Lussa sped over to the Bunny pointing her boned staff at him taking the bunny completely by surprise.

"What? No no you've got it all wrong." Bunny tried to explain as all eyes shifted to him, even Sandy was looking at him wondering how he was going to handle Madame Lussa.

"So you lie?" Madame Lussa accused.

"No!" Bunny reported annoying the witch doctor.

"I don't follow... it not your fault yet I feel lies! Who be you anyway?! What are you? Bunny? No... much too big for bunny, kangaroo perhaps? But where is pouch?" Lussa rambled.

"I'm not a bloody kangaroo!" Bunny suddenly snapped taking back Madame Lussa, regaining his composure Bunny lowered himself apologetically. "I'm a bunny... The Easter Bunny."

"Don't yell at me ever." With a frown Lussa bops Bunny on the head with her staff, his ears lowered all the more as her gaze shifted to the ground. "You wish to tell me something? Well, speak up." The witch doctor requested.

Before Bunny could answer a small huffed growl was heard from behind them all, Lussa turned swiftly to find her Queen's protector had shifted to his more human form. For some reason this brought a smile to all their faces that knew him, Fluffy might be a cub in his wolf form but he was fully grown man when he chose to take on his human appearance.

A white skinned wolf rested over the back over his back with the head of the wolf being worn like a hood, the nose shaded his face well as you could only make out the ember eyes that hid beneath. His skin was rough and tanned with the additional clean scar here and there; from what you could see of his face his hair was naturally brown by his beard.

"I think I know what the Rabbit is trying to say." His husky voice claimed as his fingers stroked against Rayne's hair softly, his eyes filled with worry but an admiration as he watch his queen. "It was that boy wasn't? The one with white hair." Bunny's posture stiffened giving Fluffy the answer he was looking for.

"What boy?" Lussa interrupted whatever was going on with the Bunny and Fluffy, though she got no answer from either of them. Fluffy walked to the witch doctor bending down slight to be at her head height placing his huge hands on each of her shoulders.

"I will inform soon Madame Lussa but for now we need Rayne safe, I feel danger. Pitch has sensed her fears and is on his way with his nightmares, we need everyone on high alert." He looked at everyone as they all nodded heading for the door. "No you stay here." He ordered Madame Lussa. "I need you to bring her out of this. You, Bunny come with me." Lussa shockingly took no offence to his orders as Bunny followed him out the home.

"What's this about mate?" Bunny asked seeing all the creatures ruffled up and on edge, all placed themselves in a fighting stance as some potted around this globe much like the one North had. Only difference was this one had very little lights on it, seeing Fluffy walk towards it he hopped not far behind him.

"You think Pitch is welcome here?" Fluffy challenged Bunny as he looked over the globe with intense eyes.

"Well before now we thought-" Bunny was stopped with a blade to his throat, Fluffy glared at him in burning rage.

"How dare you!" He spat at the rabbit. "Pitch is as much our enemy as he is yours! What's your game rabbit? You a spy? The Guardians don't trust us so they sent you?" He interrogated the Rabbit.

"But Sandy's here too!" Bunny defended.

"Sandy has a right! You've done nothing good by Rayne! NOTHING! She tried everything to get the kids to believe in you when we were alive, even after I asked her not to and you never came to prove her right! You don't even remember her... Why did you come back with Sandy?" Fluffy pulled back his blade looking at a very stunned rabbit, Bunny let out a nervous sigh as he held up a ribbon he had in his paw.

"She... she dropped this... and you're wrong mate." Bunny confirmed but hopped back from the look of rage on Fluffy's face. "I do... I do remember her mate, I didn't at first but believe me I do remember her. Rayne Bennett." Hearing the name Fluffy calmed instantly and allowed his glance to shift to the globe before them.

"You didn't remember her before?" Fluffy questioned making Bunnies ears perk up thankful there was less rage felt in the wolf man.

"No mate... rumours have a bad habit of deceiving you..." Bunny regrettably admitted, Fluffy saw the look on his face... he knew that look well. It was the look he held on his own face often in the reminder of his own memories. "You knew Rayne in her past life?" Bunny now questioned, he had only knew Rayne up until she was 10.

"Yeh... you could say we knew each other well." A depressed tint grew on Fluffy's tone at the reminder of his own past.

"Oh?" Bunny urged him to continue, Fluffy rubbed the back of his neck nervous on the information he was about to let the rabbit into.

"I'm her ex fiancé..." He admitted, he didn't know how much the Bunny knew of Rayne but as far as Rayne had told him she hadn't seen the rabbit since she was ten... he damned himself for every time he called her crazy when she spoke of the Easter Bunny.

"Fiancé? Wow who knew that little ankle bitter would get married." Bunny beamed with joy before he ran the over the words once again. "Wait... Ex?" Bunny frowned as the wolf man seemed to back away.

"She died before we could be wed." His head lowered even more with thoughts of the past flashing before him, he looked at them in disgust of that night. Seeing the rabbits questioned expression he continued before the dreaded question could be asked. "I killed her."

A deadly silence leaked between them before a sudden burst of rage lit from Bunny.

"YOU WHAT?!" He yelled before a sudden line of lights flashed up making Fluffy run around the creatures with a great speed commanding them of the next plan of attack.

"KEEP A SHARP EYE! LEAVE NONE OF THEM STANDING!" He commanded as gust of black sand bellowed from the sky, dark horses rushed and crashed against one another to get close the Hollow's Grave.

The Creatures of the night stood firm with the moon's ray of light shining better than ever seen before, each being touched by the moon the creatures began to glow much like the Halloween Queen did.

An out raged powerful roar shakes the ground whist the creature jump up into the air with weapons held tight, they hurdled towards the shadowed horses leaving breath taking shards and strands of light where they were once stood.

~North pole – third person.~

North had went off to check on how his place was holding up after Halloween's little tantrum, It had really angered Jack the way she treated them like we were the enemy... makes him believe all the more she works with Pitch, looking over to Tooth she didn't seem right.

"Are you ok?" Jack questioned with a worried tone to his voice.

"Just worried about Bunny and Sandy." She confessed fluttering around aimlessly. Jack couldn't see why she was so worried, Bunny and Sandy could take care of themselves but he had a feeling it was something deeper than that.

"Is Hollow's Grave really that bad?" He gulped, he knew the question was a testy one but he couldn't get it out of his mind, part of him seemed to want to go there... like he needed to be there but he refused the feelings.

"Yes... it is. When Halloween started scaring the children they got candy as a reward for scaring her away, that candy rotted their teeth and made painful memories to children... I was sick of doing nothing so I went there with my fairies to take her on and bring her down on hallo's eve... little did I know she had the place guarded with werewolves and everything... it was terrifying..." Tooth stutter holding herself in comfort.

"Did they... attack you?" Jack moved closer to Tooth trying to comfort her but Jack couldn't hide the rage boiling inside of him.

"No..." Tooth seemed to look in a daze as though thinking about something.

~Flash back Tooth first person.~

I glanced down at the village that was said to be the home of Halloween, not much of a home I tell you. It was a rundown village with walls falling apart and moss creeping around old cracks of abandoned houses, frowning I clenched my fists. This is the feared Hollow's Grave? What a joke.

"Wings up ladies." I called to my fairies before we swooped down at great speed, we found ourselves in the center of this broken village with no soul to stop us... I began to wonder if we had the right.

Sudden growls screamed from all around us as light filled orbs burst into fully grown werewolves, terrified cries from my fairies rang loudly in my head as we were all scattered apart trying to avoid the sharp claws that threatened us. Using my speed I angled my wings perfectly cutting the side of a grey werewolf.

Hearing the giant beast yelp in pain I could not help looking back to see the damage, normally I won't take pride in hurting another but this was an ally of Pitch... I cared not for their pain and was glad they're in pain for all those children that painful memories.

Taking that as it was I suddenly felt myself being slammed from my flight and scrapped across the floor, it took a moment for my sight to regain its self. Looking up I saw what had knocked me flying... a blue werewolf twice the size of the others, a large growl bellowed from it as I moved back.

It's claw raised high and aimed for attack, my eyes snapped shut.

"STOP! What are you all doing?!" A female voice yelled angrily, I opened my eyes looking up for the voice. There it was, a female figure in the sky. Her eyes glared at the werewolves making them cower and back away allowing my little fairies to find me again.

The woman floated down hovering protectively before me. "She's the Tooth fairy, the guardian of memories. Not our enemy." I was needless to say shocked by her words, who was she anyway? The woman turned showing more of her features, she extended her arm to me offering her hand.

"A Queen should not be treated like this and this is not the way in which Queens act, I'm the Halloween Queen. I hope you're not hurt." My eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing... I'd just been saved by the Halloween Queen. Her eyes looked so sincerer and true I had to take her hand.

~End flash back~

"Thankfully Halloween stopped them saying I was a Guardian... in a way she saved me back then and now..." Tooth cut off lost in her thoughts of Halloween crying, she didn't think Halloween was human before becoming who she is today... maybe Tooth even had her teeth and never knew it.

Jack stood there unable to make sense on what was going on with everyone; in the end all he could really do was pull Tooth into a reassuring hug to at least try to make her feel better.

"She knew you Jack... but..." Tooth began, though she too couldn't find the words to say. Jack just smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Let's go see how North is." Jack and Tooth wondered around the work shop looking for North but he wasn't anywhere to be found, nor was his yetis and elves.

"North?" Jack called out with no answer.


End file.
